Fiesta en la Mansión Reed
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: Halloween. Después de recoger dulces, Felikz convence a Toris de ir a investigar la casa embrujada del vecindario. Pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá al final de la noche?


"Liet, te digo que va a ser como ¡totalmente genial!"

El polaco daba saltitos de emoción, juntando las manos al frente. "Vamos, di que sí, di que sí ¡Di que sí!"

El lituano se rascó la nuca no muy convencido. Frente a ellos se alzaba la antigua Mansión Reed, imponente sobre la cima de una colina. Nadie se acercaba a ella, y las historias de su origen eran misteriosas y espeluznantes.

Por eso mismo se negó rotundamente cuando el polaco le dijo que quería entrar a explorar.

"No. Por enésima vez no." Fue su respuesta.

El polaco rodó los ojos. "Eres como... totalmente aburrido, Toris. ¡Es Halloween! ¿No quieres ir a echas un vistazo? !Será rápido, lo prometo!"

"No creo que...-"

"Feliks lo interrumpió. "¿No estás asustado, verdad?" Feliks soltó una risita, dando una vuelta en su traje de bailarina y agitando su bolsa repleta de dulces. "¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

"Ir a prisión. Eso es lo peor que podría pasar. !Eso sería... allanamiento de la propiedad privada!"

Feliks apoyó su peso sobre una mano en su cadera. "Tipo, como que nadie ha vivido alli en años. ¿De qué propiedad privada hablas?"

"¿No prefieres ir a casa ya? Es tarde y siento que me cocino en este traje." El lituano se quejó, echando un vistazo al traje de superhéroe que Feliks lo había obligado a usar. Las mayas le picaban y lucía como si se hubiera puesto el interior por fuera. Era vergonzoso. "Y ya recogimos suficientes dulces para toda la vida."

"Tipo, como que nunca hay suficientes dulces." El polaco rebuscó entre su bolsa de dulces y empezó a mordisquear una barra de chocolate. "Toris... si vamos a explorar la mansión... Te dejaré hacerme todo lo que te gusta~" El polaco dejó caer sus pestañas, sabiendo que su novio no resistiría a eso.

Toris se cruzó de brazos. "No vas a convencerme sólo con sexo."

Feliks hizo un puchero. "¡Pero si sólo tomará un segundo y ya! ¡Vamos, dí que sí, di que sí!" Su falda de bailarina se alzaba con saltito que daba.

Toris suspiró. Sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su novio no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Se alborotó el cabello. Algo le decía que esto era una mala idea. "Bien. Pero sólo es una vieja casa abandonada y aburr-"

"¡Toris, no te quedes atrás!"

El polaco ya se había adelantado al menos cuatro metros.

Rodó los ojos y rio un poco, empezando a correr para alcanzar a su novio.

El camino hacia la mansión era más largo de lo que había creído. Se abrieron paso entre monte crecido y maleza, intentando seguir un sendero casi invisible después de años, tal vez centurias, sin ser utilizado.

Había muchas leyendas respecto a la vieja casa. La más conocida se remontaba al tiempo en que fue construida, a finales del siglo XVIII. La adinerada familia Reed había venido todo el camino desde Europa, decidiendo empezar una nueva vida en América. Construyeron la mansión más grande y elegante de su tiempo, sin escatimar un centavo. Apenas estuvo lista la mansión, la Sra. Reed y el Sr. Reed pensaron que la mejor manera de inaugurar su nuevo hogar era realizar una gran fiesta en el salón. Invitaron a todos los vecinos y a los que no eran vecinos también. Los empleados cocinaron todo tipo de banquetes para la ocasión. Se festejó toda la noche.

Pasaron los días, y los Reed no salían de su casa. Un anciano vecino, preocupado por la situación, se acercó una tarde a la mansión. Lo primero que lo desconcertó fue el olor que emanaba del interior. Pero lo ignoró y abrió las puertas. Buscó a la familia de puerta en puerta. Y se llevó una sorpresa cuando abrió las puertas del salón.

Cadáveres. Decenas de cadáveres inmóviles en los asientos. Sostenían copas algunos, otros mantenían las bocas abiertas, como si hubieran estado en algún tipo de conversación o tal vez riendo.

Gritó con horror y huyó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, llamando a las autoridades para contarles del suceso.

Nunca se supo que ocasionó la muerte de los Reed ni de todos sus invitados, y nadie quiso vivir en esa casa, aún años después del incidente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Toris de sólo imaginarse la escena. Una fiesta de cadeveres.

Eventualmente, llegaron a la puerta principal de la vieja mansión.

"Wow." Feliks murmuró cuando tuvo la estructura frente a sus ojos La mansión era varios pisos alta, con torres y altillos y chimeneas. Construida en madera y piedra, sus miles de ventanas cegadas parecían observarlos. Aunque un día la mansión debió ser majestuosa, ahora se caía a pedazos.

Toris tomó a Feliks del brazo. "Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ya vimos, ya nos vamos." Empezó a halarlo por el camino de vuelta.

Feliks se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia las ventanas, inclinándose sobre ellas y haciendo sombra con las manos, intentando ver adentro. "Tipo, ¿Qué divertido sería si no entramos?" Feliks intentaba arrancar unas tablas de la ventana. "Debe haber alguna manera de entrar."

Toris negó con la cabeza. "No vas a encontrar nada ahí, además de polvo y un par de bichos..."

"Hmm..." Feliks observaba con atención la puerta principal. Toris estaba casi seguro de que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. Finalmente, el polaco extendió la mano, giró la manija, y la puerta se abrió fácilmente. "¡Eureka!" Gritó, empujándola de par en par y desapareciendo en un segundo dentro de la oscura casa.

Toris negó con la cabeza. "Feliks. Sal de ahí ahora."

Silencio.

"Lo digo en serio. ¡Y no pienso ir trás de ti! Vámonos ya."

Silencio.

Toris se mordió el labio, acercándose un poco más. No podía verse nada más alla del oscuro umbral. Era como si la casa hubiera abierto sus fauces y esperara, esperara a que alguien cayera en ellas. Tragó saliva y se esforzó a no asustarse por ada. Se acercó un poco más, pero su visión no mejoraba.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, dio un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos.

Apenas estuvo dentro, la puerta se cerró lentamente detrás de él.

El viento, sólo es el viento. Se dijo, mientras caminaba casi a ciegas por la habitación en que se encontraba. Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la completa oscuridad.

"¡Feliks!" volvió a gritar. "¿Dónde estás?"

Esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta. "Aqui, Liet. Tipo, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?"

"Te estuve llamando y no respondías. Te dije que no me hacía gracia entrar aquí. ¿Dónde estabas?" Toris seguía el sonido de la voz de su novio, estirando los brazos en la oscuridad para no estrellarse con nada. "No puedo ver nada aquí..." se quejó en voz baja. escuchando el piso de madera crujir bajo sus pies.

Feliks soltó una risita, observando a su novio caminar en la dirección equivocada. "Estoy acá, tontito." Dijo y se acercó a él, tomando su mano. "¿Sabes? Este lugar es como totalmente fantástico. ¡Tiene tantas cosas antiguas! Eres el mejor novio de todos." Beso sonoramente su mejilla y en un segundo Toris pareció derretirse. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no cuando lo enamoraba de esa manera?

Suspiró y parpadeó un par de veces, mientras su vista se aclaraba. Logró distinguir la silueta del polaco, y mirando de un lado al otro pudo suponer que se encontraban en algún tipo de recibidor. Sobre ellos, un alto candelabro de metal se balanceaba precariamente del techo. Toris se apartó un poco de ahí.

"Sí, Feliks. El lugar es genial. ¿Podemos irnos ya?"

Feliks le dio un golpecito en la frente y soltó una risita. "Puedes tomar eso como un no. ?Tenemos que subir!" Dijo, señalando unas escaleras en la parte del fondo. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle, su novio se alejó de él, agitando su falda y mordisqueando algún tipo de paleta.

Empezó a seguirlo, sabiendo que no tenía otro opción. Feliks era tan obstinado a veces. Al final del recibidor encontraron las escaleras, que crujían lastimeramente con cada paso que daban sobre ellas.

De repente, se detuvo... y escuchó. ¿Qué era eso? Ruidos... parecían venir del segundo piso. ¿Ratas? Volteó la vista hacia su novio, quien también había escuchado.

"Feliks, t-tal vez deberíamos regresar...-"

"¿Regresar? ¿No escuchaste el sonido? Creo que hay alguien arriba ¡Hay que subir!" El polaco empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos.

"¡Pero si aquí no hay nadie! ¡Es una casa abandonada!" gritó, pero su novio ya estaba casi en el tope. Corrió detrás de él para no perderlo de vista.

El polaco corrió por un pasillo, buscando la fuente del sonido. Definitivamente no eran ratas. Sonaba como... risas, pisadas. ¿De verdad había alguien ahí?

Feliks empujó las puertas. Toris no sabía que era esperaba encontrar ahí, pero definitivamente no era esto.

Adentro, fueron recibidos por rostros sonrientes. A diferencia del resto de la mansión, esta habitación se veía en mejor estado que las demás. Como si la hubieran restaurado y dado una buena limpieza. No estaba a oscuras, al contrario, un alto candelabro iluminaba brillantemente toda la habitación. Suave música tocaba y vio a un par de parejas deslizándose con gracia sobre la pista.

Una mujer se acercó corriendo a ellos, apartándose la larga falda del camino y sonriéndoles. "¡Bienvenidos!" Los saludó tomando sus manos. "No esperábamos que llegara nadie más esta noche. ¿Tienen sus invitaciones?"

¿Invitaciones? Toris miró atentamente el salón. Parecía que se habían metido en la fiesta de alguien. ¿Pero a quién se le ocurriría hacer una fiesta en un lugar tan tenebroso? Lo más probable era que fuera una fiesta de Halloween.

Toris se apresuró a hablar antes de que Feliks dijera alguna estupidez.

"Creo que cometimos una equivocación. Sólo quisimos ver que ocurría aquí porque escuchamos ruidos desde abajo. Nos iremos al instante, señora."

La mujer negó con la cabeza, tomando a cada uno del brazo y guiándolos por la habitación. "No se molesten, ya que están aquí sírvanse algo y bailen. Mi esposo siempre dice: mientras más invitados mejor. ¿No creen? Eso es lo que hace fiesta a una fiesta." La mujer se detuvo frente a un par de asientos contra la pared. "¿Gustan algo de beber?"

"Si no es molestia..."

"Claro que no. Pónganse a gusto. Iré por bebidas para ustedes. Pueden bailar o conversar o hacer lo que gusten. Creo que vi a mi hija sola por allá." señaló en una dirección. "Serían un encanto si le hacen compañía." La mujer se alejó, no sin antes sonreír cálidamente en su dirección con labios pintados de carmín. Era bastante amable.

Feliks se apartó el cabello con un movimiento de la mano y tomó asiento en una de las sillas, haciéndole gestos a Toris para hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Ves, Toris? Te dije que nada malo podía pasar."

"Me preguntó que hace toda esta gente aquí..."

Feliks rodó los ojos. "No seas un aguafiestas, Liet. !Nos colamos en una fiesta de Halloween!" rió un poquito y se acercó a él, besando sus mejillas y mordiendo su labio con suavidad. Sabía que eso lo callaría. "Luego quiero que me lleves a bailar."

Toris no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No sabía cómo era que Feliks siempre lograba ese efecto en él. Sonrió y asintió, robándole un largo beso en los labios antes de que alguien los viera.

Momentos después, la mujer que los había recibido regresó con dos copas llenas de rojo vino. "Salud." exclamó a la vez que les ofrecía las bebidas.

Toris tomó su copa, al igual que Feliks y brindaron entre ellos.

Antes de llevar la copa a sus labios, el polaco sonrió y murmuró sobre el cristal. "Te amo, Toris. Como que... Feliz Halloween."

"Te amo también." El lituano sonrió, y después de compartir una mirada, vaciaron sus copas de un sólo trago.

La mujer se acomodó el cabello y se sentó a la derecha de ambos. "Lamento si interrumpo algo, pero creo que olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Catherine. Catherine Reed."

* * *

Días después, un extraño olor que provenía de la olvidada mansión Reed hizo que las autoridades tuvieran que hacerse presentes en la propiedad. Empujaron la puerta, usando máscaras mientras buscaban la fuente del olor.

Subieron las escaleras y abrieron cada una de las puertas.

Se quedaron de piedra cuando entraron al gran salón del segundo piso.

Sentados en los asientos encontraron dos cadáveres, sosteniendo copas vacías. La habitación se encontraba vacía aparte de ellos, polvorienta por los años en los que no había sido utilizada.

Con curiosidad, se acercaron a los cuerpos. Uno rubio y otro castaño, tomándose las manos, a mitad de una sonrisa.


End file.
